


You Picked the Perfect Day (to Break Me)

by linearoundmythoughts



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Glasses, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup, Not only do I still not understand tagging I hate it now, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Riding, Rimming, Smut, crying during sex (not in a negative way), if your OTP's sexual dynamic isn't confusing I don't want to hear about it, that's the best tag of them ALL!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linearoundmythoughts/pseuds/linearoundmythoughts
Summary: Edward and Oswald learned long ago that they both need some gentle encouragement to fulfill the roles they both long to for each other. Even years into their relationship, they still keep up the game of enticement. (And why not, when it's so mutually beneficial?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the wonderful [paenteom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paenteom), who not only edited my messy first draft, but did so with such a graceful understanding of language (and what I was trying to convey) that it struck me with awe and benefitted me so much. Thank you for supporting and encouraging me to write more, and more often, in addition to editing this.

By the time Oswald returned to the manor, it was so late, he expected everyone else to already be asleep. Stepping into the foyer, he saw the light of the fireplace in the sitting room still roaring; he was grateful that someone must have waited up, knowing he would be cold. It was always freezing in the manor in the winter months, so cold it was hard to justify taking off any layer of clothing that staved off the chill.

As he made his way towards the inviting warmth, he heard the muffled sound of a record. Some kind of big band music was playing, making it obvious who to expect. Peeking his head around the corner of the doorframe, he could see the top of Edward’s head; he was sitting on the couch, his back turned away from the door. He must’ve heard Oswald enter, because he turned and smiled.

Oswald rested a hand on the back of the couch, bracing himself as he slid out of his shoes, which gave him an excellent view of Ed’s face.

He had _makeup_ on. Oswald noticed highlighter on his cheekbones and a light dash of golden eyeshadow on his lids, his eyes more pronounced through his glasses lenses.

Oswald didn’t _own_ highlighter.

“Hi,” Ed said softly, smiling.

“Hi,” Oswald smiled back, admiring Ed breathlessly. He was wrapped up in a fur coat Oswald had never seen before. Edward must have his thighs drawn up against his chest because it looked like he was resting his chin on his knees, the coat wrapped around himself, covering up the back of his neck, his legs, and most of the bottom of his face. Ed had his fingers wrapped around a piece of the collar so his mouth was exposed.

“Waiting up?” Oswald asked.

Ed nodded. “Come sit with me.”

Oswald walked around the couch slowly; he left his coat on, but worked his fingers out of his leather gloves as he settled in next to Ed.

“I’ve been waiting for a while,” Ed said, burying his face back in the coat’s fur after he stopped speaking, his glasses propped up where they rested on the fur. Oswald raised an eyebrow. He should have known Ed was up to something today—he’d all but begged, _insisted_ Oswald wear one of his more dramatic outfits, his long velvet coat with the fur collar, one of his boldest ties, leather gloves and dark pants. Then he hadn’t seen the man the rest of the day.

He knew half the fun Ed had with arranging these scenarios for them was having Oswald dress the part—apparently Ed wanted to join in on that detail, as well.

Oswald purposely sank into the couch, spread his legs apart, and smirked at Ed. He _had_ to toy with him a bit, or Ed wouldn’t enjoy it as much. Just what this little act was meant to achieve was obvious (and Oswald certainly _welcomed it_ ) but in due time.

Ed’s eyes flared; he looked like he was about to complain any minute now, as Oswald casually draped his arms across the back of the couch, still staring Ed down. He dragged his eyes down Ed’s body, even though the coat obscured his frame. He could see the tips of Ed’s two-toned socks sticking out from under the coat, his feet too big to be covered by it. _Adorable_ , Oswald thought to himself.

Oswald looked back into Ed’s eyes again, and noticed he had really started looking annoyed. Fine by Oswald, he was getting tired of waiting anyway.

He heard the phonograph hit the end of the record and shut itself off.

Surging up, Oswald grabbed him by the back of the head, deftly slid his fingers into Ed’s hair, and tipped his head up so he kiss him. Oswald braced himself with a hand on Ed’s knee, pushing his palm down pointedly to get Ed to unravel the pretzel he had twisted himself into. Ed obeyed, stretching his long legs out, finally giving Oswald access to the rest of him.

Oswald climbed into Ed’s lap, straddled his hips and pulled Ed’s head down against the back of the armrest, coming back to kiss him, sucking Ed’s lower lip into his mouth. He’d perfected kissing around Ed’s glasses a long time ago—with the certainty that they would still get smudged and bumped, it was never even a _question_ about whether Ed would want them left on or not.

Ed shuddered, gripping the back of Oswald’s coat, as Oswald moved down to biting and sucking at Ed’s long neck, spread out for him so deliciously; Ed arched into him with a moan and curled his fingers into Oswald’s hair, mussing it up. With trembling fingers, Oswald undid the clasp at the top of Edward’s coat, wanting more of his neck, his collarbones and shoulders, _all of him_.

Oswald shoved the coat out of the way, still focused on Ed’s neck and ready to work him out of his other clothes when he realized _Ed was not wearing a shirt._ He pulled back, Ed whining slightly at the loss of contact, and looked down. _Nothing_.

“Oh god,” Oswald breathed, staring down all the exposed skin before him.

“You didn’t notice before?” Ed complained, shimmying downwards, drawing attention to how hard he was already.

Oswald swallowed, watching. “No wonder you were annoyed I made you wait.”

Ed nodded.

“How long have you been waiting like this for me?” Oswald asked.

“Please, Oswald—”

“You made yourself pretty for me and wrapped yourself up nicely; such a lovely gift.”

“ _Oswald—_ ”

Trailing his fingertips down Ed’s chest, Oswald followed his hand’s path with his lips, pressing light kisses against Ed’s hot skin.

Ed gripped Oswald’s shoulders tightly. He lifted his leg up and slung it over Oswald’s back, trying to make it clearer where he wanted Oswald’s attention to turn. He drove his heel into Oswald’s back, digging in as he shuddered at the slow, rolling sensation of Oswald’s gentle touches where the coat had been pressed before. He tried to rub himself off against Oswald’s thigh, the material rough where it already touched his skin.

“I do hope you weren’t _desperate_ , Ed,” Oswald teased, pushing back against Ed’s attempt to pin him, so he could scoot down the couch (his suit legs bunching up, coat and vest rucked up; he didn’t _care_ ). “I wouldn’t want you to be in _need_ of _anything_ , not when I keep you so well-cared and provided for. 

Groaning in frustration, Ed bucked his hips up sharply. “Touch me already,” he hissed impatiently.

Oswald grinned, trailing his hands down to grip Ed’s hips. He had put him through enough, it seemed—but part of Oswald wanted to keep him on the edge a bit longer, so he could push him over it, until Ed was gagging for it.

Bending his head down, he ghosted his lips along Ed’s length, breathing hot air across his tip. Ed grabbed him by the hair violently, a strangled sound escaping him. Oswald looked up to see how Ed was fairing, waiting until they made eye contact before he finally licked a long stripe up Edward’s cock, tongue flat and moving slow. He could wind Ed up like this all day, if Ed let him. Unfortunately, Ed had something else in mind, which he reminded Oswald of with another painful tug.

Still, Oswald prided himself on always getting what Oswald wants.

Sucking the tip of Ed’s cock into his mouth, Oswald hollowed out his cheeks before sliding down. Ed’s ragged breath was all the approval Oswald needed, and he focused on driving him further up that wall of want and need Ed _loves_ to have Oswald shove him against, just deliberate enough in his languid performance that Ed is suspended in wondering if he’ll get what he needs: the safety of submission paired with the comfort of control, the knowledge that Oswald will _always_ reward him, and by giving him what he needs, satisfying them both.

Ed bucked up again into Oswald’s mouth—his threshold for this kind of touch was low, and they both knew it’s not what he needed, but Oswald loved the _taste_ of this, the psychological more than anything, the satisfaction inherent in being able to unspool Ed so easily. Ed always gave him what he wanted, and he wanted Ed panting, writhing, _desperate_.

“ _Oswald_ ,” Ed cried out after a succession of quick bobs of Oswald’s head. “ _Please_ , I—I _can’t—_ ”

Oswald pulled off him with a wet sound, a little dazed from the headspace he had already sunk into, with Ed like this.

“Turn around,” he commanded, rubbing Ed’s ass absentmindedly. Ed obeyed, likely anticipating what was next. Oswald ran his hands along the coat before returning to Ed’s ass. Oswald hadn’t noticed before, but not only did Ed have socks on, he had his sock garters on as well. That image made Oswald dizzy with something he could only explain as pure _joy_.

He spread Ed open and licked him once, slow, tongue spread out, then in quick little laps, which made Ed finally lose his composure. He dropped his shoulders, shoved backwards into Oswald’s face, and cried out. Oswald could hear a hint of anguish in his voice, and so he only licked a few more moments, reaching to hold and stroke Ed’s length once, while he finished tormenting him.

“Ed, come here.” Oswald bent back up, kneeling on the couch.

Pushing himself up, Ed slowly turning around, shaky, his eyes blown and dark behind his glasses. Oswald sat and beckoned Ed toward him, pulling on the coat.

Ed faced him, still on all fours, panting and slick with sweat. Turning, Oswad leaned forward to kiss him gently, deeply, cradling his face in his hand and sinking all of his gratitude for Ed into the way their lips moved against each other. He ran his other hand through Ed’s hair, pulling it out of his face.

Licking into Oswald’s mouth, Ed moaned as he tasted himself.

“You’re so incredible, Ed,” Oswald broke away to tell him, voice thick with reverence. “You’re so beautiful, so delicious,” his thoughts trailed off, and he kissed Ed while he worked out what he wanted to say. Ed climbed over him, straddling his legs, and Oswald spoke while he moved. “I am so extraordinarily lucky to have you—”

“Fuck me,” Ed interrupted, and wasn’t _that_ a glorious thing to hear him say. It took a lot to get Ed to talk like that, and Oswald was thrilled to know he managed it, again.

Oswald was only human, though, and he couldn’t have a lap full of a heaving, mostly naked Edward Nygma and be expected to retain much control. He immediately reached for his belt, brushing over his own ignored, untouched arousal, but Ed grabbed his wrist, his face resolute and intense.

“I want to,” he offered, and Oswald caught his meaning. Ed slotted himself against Oswald, grinding down with a continuous roll of his hips, a taste of what was to come, if Oswald let him. His eyes were glassy, delirious, his lips parted as he breathed through his mouth, and Oswald enjoyed the show.

Both of them started working at Oswald’s necktie, and Oswald laughed as their fingers collided. That familiar sound seemed to pull Ed back into himself, and he grinned slightly, if still disjointedly.

“You know how to undo it yourself. Undress me,” Oswald instructed, tipping his head back to rest on the back of the couch. “And take care—fold everything nicely. Just because you’ve given up on clothes doesn’t mean I have.”

“And _then_ will you fuck me?” Ed asked, sounding more his normal self.

“Yes, Ed, then I’ll fuck you,” Oswald promised, running his hands down Ed’s sides. “I assume you have—”

Ed reached behind one of the cushions and pulled out a bottle he handed Oswald.

Oswald snorted, and prepared to open Ed up while he busied himself on the layers of buttons on Oswald’s suit.

He made it through shakily pulling Oswald’s tie off, folding it delicately and placing it to the side, while Oswald worked a finger inside him.

By the time he’d gotten Oswald’s shirt collar off and started on opening his coat, Oswald had slid another finger in, loving the way Ed huffed around the addition, how he had to stop for a moment, hands still and pressed against Oswald’s chest, bracing himself as Oswald started to finger him in earnest.

He managed to get down to Oswald’s white button down, deftly undoing button after button even as his eyes unfocused and he subconsciously fucked himself down on Oswald’s fingers, moaning at the addition of a third one. 

“Ed,” Oswald encouraged him to keep going. “It’s fine, you’ve done such a good job—my belt; then I’ll—

“Yes,” Ed breathed, pushing Oswald’s layers open as best he could, exposing enough skin for him to lick his lips at, before focusing on undoing Oswald’s pants. Both of them could be half-dressed, that worked just fine for Oswald.

Ed pushed Oswald’s pants out of the way just enough to free his cock, and he stared down at it as if it was all he’d been waiting for. Oswald slid his fingers out and slicked his hand up, finally stroking himself. He wasn’t going to deny Ed any longer.

He pulled Ed closer with a firm grip on his hip, lined himself up and thrust up at the same time as he lowered Ed down onto him. Ed’s eyes fluttered shut as Oswald pushed inside him, opening him up. Reaching up to grab him by the back of the fur coat, Oswald tipped Ed forward to lie against him, their chests flush. His hands wrapped around either side of Oswald’s waist, Ed buried his face in the crook of Oswald’s neck, and Oswald whispered into Ed’s ear, talking him through the initial discomfort, a stream of Oswald’s heartfelt praise punctuated by the staccato moans and whines of Ed as he started to move his hips, finally fucking himself on Oswald’s cock. 

Ed rocked back, pulling away slightly to change his position, driving himself back down with more vigor and focus. His head lolled back, his neck exposed as he continued to increase his pace, Oswald dug his fingers into Ed wherever he could get purchase.

With Ed in a state like this, framed by the fur coat starting to slide off his shoulders, the arms the only thing still holding it up, the glow of the fireplace behind him basking him in golden light: it was a dream that outranked anything Oswald could have imagined on his own, a beautiful painting of a moment only he would ever behold. The sight of Ed like this alone was almost enough to send Oswald over the edge, even more rapturous than the feeling of being inside him.

Using the last of his resolve, Oswald pitched forward, catching Ed by the back of the shoulders. He was much larger than Oswald due to his height, and Oswald couldn’t flip him without his participation, especially not with how much he had already put his leg through 

He gestured towards the couch, coherent sentences escaping him for the moment. Ed understood him anyway, and they managed to rearrange themselves, Oswald landing on Ed’s chest and Ed pushing under him as he sorted his legs back out.

Sliding back into Ed with a moan, Oswald wasted no time rewarding him with what he knew Ed truly needed: to be taken out of his own mind. Oswald always wanted to give Ed what he needed, after all.

Oswald rested his forehead against Ed before kissing him one last time, before fucking into him with complete abandon, his hips snapping, his control gone. His leg _seared_ with pain but that was nothing new—having Ed like this was worth it, made it almost negligible, pushed it to the back of his mind.

Ed wrapped his legs around Oswald, shoved his hands inside Oswald’s clothes, digging his nails into Oswald’s skin as they lost themselves to each other and the motion. Choking on Oswald’s name, Ed let the tears he’d held back from overstimulation flow. That Ed let Oswald take care of him like this, let Oswald _have him_ like this—Oswald was dizzy with it, and he knew it was why Ed would cry like this, so freely, unaware he was even doing it. Oswald slammed into Ed harder, enthralled. 

He tried to last as long as he could for Ed, but seeing him cry out of _satisfaction_ always finishes him. Reaching down, he jerked Ed off firmly, and Ed sobbed, coming with a strained shout, Oswald’s name, and a litany of _oh my_ ’s on his lips. Oswald followed after him, his orgasm white-hot as it obliterated reality for a few sharp seconds.

His exhaustion finally catching up with him all at once, Oswald slid out and sank down onto Ed’s chest, reaching up to wipe away Ed’s tears under his glasses. Ed had done this before—cried during sex—but the fact that he felt safe enough with Oswald to emote like this, to know Oswald wouldn’t judge him, always pulled Oswald’s soul to the floor with the weight of that delicate privilege.

His fingers wiped some of Ed’s highlighter off his face as well, and Oswald smiled at the glitter on his fingertips. Ed was so dashingly handsome as it was, but the fact that he wanted to look prettier for Oswald was so endearing.

It always took Ed a while to come back from the mental space he traveled to in the safe, secret world the two of them create for each other, that they envelop each other in. Oswald stroked Ed’s messy hair, curled with sweat, as he came down, peppered kisses along his face and neck, occasionally whispering some hidden piece of adoration he lacked the courage to say when they weren’t pressed together like this.

The pain, the misery Oswald was used to feeling vanished in these precious moments—another gift he was sure Ed would be happy to know he had given him, but he wasn’t sure if Ed truly understood how deeply Oswald loved him for providing him with it, for giving it to him so freely, so unabashedly, with no restrictions or limitations.

Ed came around enough to deliberately reach for Oswald’s face and rose up to kiss him, a form of _thank you_ both of them spoke at the same time, that they could share and return between each other, all the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually try to reserve a dryly humorous anecdote for the end of my fics. I have nothing, other than I went into a fit of hysterical laughter when I realized I wrote 3000+ words of villains making love after deciding to merge the prompts "have Edward wear makeup" and "have Edward wear a fur coat" together. If I can't laugh at the workings of my own mind, well, what kind of life would that be? 
> 
> I'm appreciative to all of my friends who kept me on track and got me to post this. You all know who you are, and I'm grateful; without you all, I would never manage much of anything involving fanfiction. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
